Going Into the Unknown
by CaleMcManus21
Summary: Sequel to The Magnificent Seven of Arendelle and SEVERE SPOILERS for Frozen II. Elsa, her sister, and their friends travel to the Enchanted Forest to find out the truth behind Elsa's powers. However, while in the forest, Chandler, the assassin in the group runs into his own personal problems. Ones that he must deal with alone.
1. The Mission

It's been two years since I helped save Arendelle along with six other mercenaries which we have been named Arendelle's Seven by the kingdom. I'm all that's left of the group. Also during the two years, I am the newly adopted son of a family of trolls as well as Kristoff's new adopted baby brother. By "baby", I mean that I'm younger than him by a year.

Plus I've also been living a life here in this glorious kingdom. I have also become Arendelle's bodyguard. Anyone in Arendelle, including the royal sisters, Olaf, Sven, or Kristoff in need of a bodyguard, they come to me. An assassin watching people's backs? I can live with that, actually.

My attire is also different. I wore a dark green long-sleeved shirt, dark brown pants, white socks, and dark brown boots. The yellow flower insignia that's on most Arendelle flags was in the center of the back of my shirt. If one looked really close on my front, they can see a faint bluish white glowing snowflake. That snowflake is actually my heart. My heart just got frozen so badly, it took the shape of one and the ice is what's keeping me alive.

Not even Elsa's permafrost could protect my frozen heart from thawing. That's because if I ingest anything freshly baked from the oven, perfectly cooked from the frying pan or pot, recently brewed from the kettle, or anything spicy, I'm done for. I can only eat things that are cold, warm, or on room temperature. At least I can still enjoy hot weathers.

I was sitting up on the rooftops of the Arendelle castle admiring the sun that's fully risen high in the sky. The sight of the sun's rays glistening on the fjord and the cobblestone courtyard brought a smile to my face. The sight was that beautiful. But despite the bright sun, it was a little cold. A sign that autumn was approaching.

I alternated snapping the fingers on my left and right hand, teleporting a stone in between hands. The rules of my magic is simple. If an item can fit in a pocket, and if it is near me, I can teleport it into my hand with a snap of my fingers. I also don't have to see the item to teleport it.

Today's the day where Kristoff asks one of two important questions he'll ever ask in his life. And that question is asking Elsa for her blessing to marry her sister Anna. The moment the clock tower tolled 8, I knew it was time. I tossed the stone aside, slid down the rooftop until I reached the ledge and carefully climbed down onto the courtyard. I then entered the castle to find Kristoff.

Inside the castle, Kristoff had the same idea. The moment the clock tower tolled, he sat up on Anna's bed, stretched, and yawned quietly so he wouldn't wake up his girlfriend despite her being a heavy sleeper. Looking next to him, he smiled at Anna's sleeping form. He gave her a kiss and got out of bed as Anna smiled. Her hair was perfectly straight and braided, an extremely rare occurrence because normally she would have the craziest bed head anyone has ever seen.

He quietly left the room, closed the door, and sprinted down the hall in his socks. As he turned the corner, he collided into me and we both cried out in surprise and crumpled to the floor, groaning from the impact. "Shhh, we gotta keep it down, most of the castle residents are sleeping" I groaned as we both got to our feet. "Ready to do this?"

Kristoff sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah. I am. But what if she's still asleep?"

"Two years, Kristoff" I responded as we began our 'journey' to Elsa's room. "I lived here for two years and by now, I know the waking schedules of you, Sven, Olaf, Elsa, Anna, and my own. Elsa wakes up earlier than all of us."

Even though we weren't even close to her door, the closer we got to Elsa's study, the more nervous Kristoff became. "Chandler, what if she says no?" He asked.

I stopped in my tracks. "You know, that thought never crossed my mind" I answered. "Then I guess we just have to calm ourselves, ask Elsa why she won't bless the marriage, and..."

"No, not her. Anna" Kristoff corrected. "I mean we've been dating for three years now and I feel ready to commit my life to her by marrying her. By the way... Are you going to ask Anna to bless the marriage between you and Elsa?" He asked.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well it's been two years, I thought you two..."

"There's a reason why we never ended up becoming a thing in the first place" I said, pointing to my frozen heart. "Freezing my heart while trying to kill Prince Bogue haunted her so badly, she couldn't even find the strength to say 'I love you' to me. The boyfriend/girlfriend type of love."

"I figured because she sees us as brothers she never had."

"So in the end, we just remained great friends and avoided building a relationship."

"Well at least your friendship is strong" Kristoff said.

"Bingo" I replied with a smile.

We didn't realize that by the time we finished our conversation, we have reached Elsa's study.

"Ok Kristoff, this is it" I said as he stood in front of the door. I moved aside and leaned against the wall just a few inches away from the doorway. "You got this" I said assuringly.

Kristoff nodded and took a steady breath. He then knocked on the door, trying to remain calm.

"Who is it?" Elsa's voice asked from inside her study.

"It's Kristoff" he answered. "Can I ask you something? It's pretty important." We both heard Elsa walk to the door, her bare feet pattering against the floor. When she opened it, Kristoff saw that she was wearing an icy blue robe.

"What is it, Kristoff?" She asked, a look of concern on her face.

Kristoff glanced at me for help, but I just held my thumb up. "You got this" I whispered to him. He looked back at Elsa and took a deep breath.

"Ok, it's about Anna" he said. As soon as he said her name in that tone, Elsa stepped out of her study and closed the door, staring at him intensely.

"What happened to her?" She demanded.

Kristoff was having trouble finding words now.

"Chandler, go to Anna's room and check up on her. Then report back to me so I can decide how I want to handle the issue" she said in an orderly tone.

Even though she mistakenly thought Anna was in danger, I didn't want to disobey her order based on how she said that to me. Not only that, she didn't want to alarm the guards and staff for something that's as minor as Anna falling off her bed and bumping her head on the floor.

"Of course, Elsa" I said with a bow.

"No, wait... Chandler" Kristoff said to me in a panicked tone.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I gotta go" I said. I was about to sprint, but Kristoff stopped me.

"No, Elsa, it's not like it sounds... Chandler, help me out here."

"Uh... Later, Kristoff" I said as I began sprinting down the hall, not wanting to anger Elsa further.

"Chandler, wait!" Kristoff called, but I had already disappeared down the hall. "Anna is fine Elsa" he said hurriedly as he turned to Elsa.

"What's going on, Kristoff?" She asked, a little relaxed. However, she was still looking at him with worry as Kristoff was still struggling with his words.

"It's ok, you can tell me" she said comfortingly.

"I want to marry your sister" he said almost hurriedly, but just fast enough for Elsa to understand him. "I love her so much. And after dating her for three years, I feel ready to spend the rest of my life with her. And since you're the only family she has left, I thought it would be proper to ask your permission first." When he saw the look Elsa was giving him, he gulped nervously. "Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, may I please take your sister Anna, Princess of Arendelle's hand in marriage?"

Elsa gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth, looking at him with wide eyes, crying tears of joy.

Kristoff nodded his head. "Ok. I understand" he said. Before he could leave, Elsa grabbed his arm.

"No Kristoff, wait!" She cried out, pulling him back towards her.

Kristoff looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Was it something I said or did wrong?" He asked her.

"No Kristoff" Elsa said as she smiled happily. "You didn't do anything wrong." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "You have my blessing to marry my sister!" She laughed while also crying tears of joy.

"Thank you so much!" Kristoff laughed as he hugged her back.

After awhile, they broke apart. Elsa dried her eyes and became serious. "Now you must promise me to take really good care of her."

"Absolutely" Kristoff responded.

"You must love her with all your heart."

"100%" Kristoff responded again with a nod.

"And if you hurt her, or cause her unhappiness of any kind, Kristoff..." she warned with a glare. Kristoff shivered as he felt a breeze of really cold air.

"I won't let either of you down" he said as he ran off to find me.

"I know you won't" Elsa said to herself as the cold air died down. She then retreated back into her study, closing the door behind her.

In a different part of the castle, I quietly opened Anna's door and looked inside. Still asleep, her hair perfectly straight and braided, and a thin line of drool running down the corner of her mouth. "Some things never change" I said quietly to myself as I quietly closed the door.

As I walked down the hall, I heard a feminine eerie giggle. I shuddered and continued walking as the eerie giggle echoed through my ears again.

"Are you ok, Chandler?" Kristoff asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder from behind me, making me slightly jump.

"Did you hear a really creepy giggle?" I asked.

"No" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Ok, because if this is something only I can hear, then there's something really wrong with me. Either that or it's some kind of magic secret the castle holds that's about to reveal itself. Anyway, how did the permission go?"

"Elsa gave me her blessing" he said excitedly. "And I'm planning on proposing to Anna on the night we celebrate autumn" he whispered, wearing a look of excitement on his face. "However, that might change, but I'm definitely going to propose to her."

I looked around to make sure we were the only ones out in the hall. Even though we were, I didn't want to shout so I could be heard. "Oh my God, that's so great!" I yelled in a whispered tone as I hugged him. Kristoff chuckled and hugged me back. "My adoptive older brother is going to propose to the princess of Arendelle." I couldn't help but smile the entire time.

"Yes he is" Kristoff responded with a smile.

My smile suddenly went away. "You're going to fuck it up. Give me the ring and let me do it for you" I said in my normal tone.

"Now wait a minute, Chandler" Kristoff said. "There are a few things I don't have. And a ring is one of them."

"What else do you need?" I asked.

"I need to find the right words to make the proposal memorable, I need to find the perfect spot where to propose..."

"One problem at a time, and I will help you with all of them."

"You will?" He asked.

"Of course, that's what adopted siblings are for, right?"

"What about Olaf?" Kristoff asked.

"If Olaf hears what we're planning, then because of his excitement, the whole kingdom will know. Including the one you're working so hard to propose to."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So what's first on your list of dilemmas?" I asked.

Kristoff and I were walking through the Arendelle plaza along with Sven. Kristoff had a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. He has been writing ideas on what he's going to say, where the proposal is going to be, how he's going to do it, and what he's going to wear. And he already filled almost half of the notebook with ideas.

"So Chandler, do you think you can play and sing 'The Ballad of Flemmingrad' as soon as Anna walks into the shack next to Oaken's? Or how about 'For the First Time in Forever?' that could be a good song too."

"You really want to get on one knee in there?" I asked. Kristoff thought about it and shook his head. "I mean you can if you want to, I just think there are better places to propose."

"Yeah, you're right" he said, crossing out 'Oaken's shack' off the page he was on.

The three of us arrived at our destination. "Ok, I'll go in and you wait out here with Sven" Kristoff said as we approached the jewelry store.

"Are you sure you don't want Sven and I to go in there with you?" I asked. "Maybe we can help you with picking a ring?" I turned to Sven and he gave me a look. "You both planned this out ahead of time didn't you?" Sven nodded his head.

"Yep, ordered the ring ahead of time" Kristoff said, speaking for Sven. "This was during when you..." He stifled a giggle.

"No" I said, realizing what he's about to say. "Don't say it, Sven. Don't you say it!"

"Oh, you mean the time when Chandler drank that thing that was meant for you?" Kristoff asked in his normal voice.

"That's exactly what I mean!" 'Sven' laughed.

"Sleeping Beauty" Kristoff chortled as he ran into the jewelry store, laughing.

"You guys are never going to let that incident go, are you?" I asked.

Kristoff knocked on the window to get my attention. "No we're not" he laughed from behind the glass before returning to get the ring he ordered.

I placed my hands on my sides, looked down at the ground, and sighed, shaking my head in humiliation. "How things could've gone if I hadn't drank that concoction to help you sleep better" I said to Sven as the reindeer gave me a playful nudge. "Ok I'm going to take care of the next thing on Kristoff's list of proposal problems. I'll see you back at the castle, ok?" Sven nodded his head as I started to leave.

I entered the castle and headed towards Anna's room. One of Kristoff's worries was Anna's timing. My goal is to make sure she doesn't walk in on Kristoff practicing his proposal while also holding the engagement ring in his hand. As I approached the door, Anna opened it.

"Good morning, Chandler!" She greeted. I cried out, startled.

"Good morning, Anna" I greeted in return.

"Sorry about that, I didn't meant to scare you."

"I thought you were asleep, so I tried to remain quiet walking past your room" I lied.

"Well, I'm awake now. Come on, let's go have some breakfast!" She giggled, grabbing my hand, and dragging me down the hall towards the kitchen.

While Anna was eating a gingerbread cookie, she looked at me apologetically.

Even though I've lived in the castle for two years, she still hasn't gotten over the fact that I have to wait for the food to cool down before I could eat it.

"Are they warm?" I asked as I kept my stomach busy with water and ice cubes.

"Sorry Chandler, they just got out of the oven" she answered.

Just then, Kristoff entered the kitchen, smiling.

"Success?" I asked as Kristoff picked up a gingerbread cookie.

"Indeed it is" he said, taking a bite out of the cookie. "Oh man, these are hot."

Anna looked at us, confused. Kristoff knew I was referring to the ring he picked up at the jewelry store.

"What's going on, you two?" She asked us.

We were both quick to hide the fact that Kristoff will be proposing to her, and he now has the engagement ring he just picked up after ordering it in advance. The stone came from the trolls and part of his order was crafting the stone and ring together. And now he has it.

"You know the celebration of autumn that's going to happen?" I asked.

"Yeah" Anna answered. "But we're about two weeks early."

"Kristoff and I did some thinking and came up with something" I answered.

"What is it?" Anna asked, still confused.

"Now there was a lot of planning involved, but Chandler and I thought maybe once the celebration is over, and we still have energy, we could do something fun. I made a list of things we could do and narrowed it down to, oh I don't know, Charades?"

"I LOVE THAT IDEA!" Anna screamed so excitedly, she almost knocked over the baking tray of gingerbread cookies. "We should start writing things we should charade right now, put them all in a basket, and store it until we're ready to play!"

"I like that idea" I said as I finished my glass of water. After putting the glass down, I reached over for a cookie and sighed as I still felt steam coming from cookies. "Nope, still hot" I said.

"Chandler, do you mind going to the study and get some paper? Be careful though, some of the papers in the study are too valuable and important to be torn up because it has our kingdom's symbol on it."

"Sure" I responded as I left the kitchen. As I walked down the hall towards the study, something played in my mind.

Three Days Ago

Kristoff and I were with the trolls. While Kristoff was telling his family his plans to get Elsa's blessing and propose to Anna, I was having a discussion with Grand Pabbie.

"The other Anna will be nearby when your heart glows" he said as he gently placed his hand against my heart. "And don't be alarmed when you hear her giggle."

"Is she something I should be concerned about?" I asked.

"No, no" he said assuringly. "She almost shares the same personality as the real Anna with a few differences."

"Her hair is white, she has ice powers, but they aren't as strong as Elsa's" I said.

"And she will be attracted to you because you both have frozen hearts."

"That too" I said.

"But this other Anna isn't the real problem" he used his magic to create a colorful silhouette of a hooded figure.

"The Doppelgänger" I said.

"Chandler, you and Anna's 'twin' are in danger right now" Grand Pabbie said. "The Doppelgänger is coming to kill you both. You were both supposed to be evil versions of your respective twins, trying to kill or take the other's place. But clearly that didn't work out for him."

"Mom gave me the same love she gave Henrik and raised us both the same way. Which was why I didn't feel any hate or jealousy at all" I said. "And what about Other Anna?" I asked. "What's her story?"

"I'm afraid I do not know" he answered. "You're going to have to ask her. All I know is that she's hiding somewhere in Arendelle's castle. She has been hiding for so long, and so well, no one even knew she was even there to begin with."

"How did she manage to survive this long hiding anyway?" I asked.

Grand Pabbie didn't answer. Either he didn't want to, or he didn't hear me.

"And you said she was created some time during the blizzard three years ago while she was out trying to find Kristoff and Elsa after that bastard prince..."

"Yes" he said, cutting me off. "Chandler, find the other Anna and protect her from The Doppelgänger."

"I will" I answered. "Or unless she finds me first."

"Hey, Chandler!" Kristoff called. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Give me a sec!" I called back.

"Chandler" Grand Pabbie continued. "There's one more thing I want to tell you about your heart."

"I'm listening" I said.

"The brighter your heart glows, the stronger and truer Other Anna's love for you is."

"I'll keep that in mind. And does the same thing happen with her?" I asked. "Does her heart glow as well?"

"No, just yours."

"Thank you Grand Pabbie for everything you told me. I'll be careful out there" I said as he clasped his hands over mine.

"Good luck. And stay safe."

"I will" I promised.

Present Day

Since Elsa had apparently left the study, I entered it and looked around the room. I then found clean sheets of paper that didn't have the Arendelle insignia on it. I grabbed a couple of them and left the study, closing the door behind me.

In the library, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and myself tore the papers into tiny strips and began writing words for our game of charades after the festival.

Sven was lying on his front, watching us write our words down with a smile on his face.

"This is exciting, now that I can read and spell" Olaf said with a smile. "Thanks for teaching me, Quail."

"Two years and you still couldn't get it right?" I asked jokingly as I folded my strip of paper and put it in the basket.

"It really sounds the same" Olaf said as he folded his strip of paper and put it in the basket as well.

I wrote my nickname down on a small strip of paper and gave it to him. He looked at it, nodded his head, and tossed it in the basket. "I don't know what I like more... Cale or Chandler."

"Either name will do" I told him.

After three hours, the basket was filled to the brim with words for Charades. Anna took the basket with her to her room while Elsa, Olaf, and Sven left the room as well.

"Are you going to tell me a story, Sven?" Olaf asked as Kristoff closed the door.

"Is everything set?" I asked.

"Not everything" he said. "I still need to figure what to say, what to wear, when to do it, where to propose, and how to propose to Anna."

"We're celebrating autumn in two weeks" I said.

"I'm still deciding if I should do it during the festival or after."

"It's your proposal" I said. "That decision is entirely up to you." I headed towards the door.

"Going to bed?" He asked.

"No I just need to remind Elsa about the permafrost."

"Chandler, her permafrost won't do your heart any good."

"It's not for me. It's for Olaf" I answered. As I left the room and closed the door, Kristoff pulled out his notebook and pen and continued filling out the pages with ideas.


	2. The Greatest Mistake Happens Again

Autumn was approaching, and so was the celebration. As a matter of fact, there was so much decorating to be done throughout Arendelle, including the castle, the servants, citizens, royal guards, everyone decided to get the decorating process started. A week has gone by and we were not even close to finishing.

"Hey Kai?" I asked as I entered the dining hall. Kai was placing tablecloths on the dining tables. The tablecloths came in two colors, orange and yellow. And both of them had autumn leaves designed on them.

"Yes, Chandler?" He asked, turning to me.

"What did you want me to do with these, again?" I asked as I held up a burlap sack of autumn leaves I gathered from the garden.

Kai took the sack from me and opened it. He looked inside, examined the leaves, then looked up at me. "We'll take it from here. Thank you Chandler." Kai and several servants and royal guards then went to decorate the kitchen and dining hall with the leaves.

I helped out with setting up the dining tables. After placing the last yellow tablecloth on the last table, Kristoff entered the dining hall and approached me.

"Hey Chandler, I need your help with something" he said in an urgent tone.

"Oh my God, what is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Ok, my notebook is filled with proposal ideas and I can't decide which one to use" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked as he gave me the notebook. Though I already knew the answer to my own question.

"I need your help picking out which proposal idea I should use before the celebration."

"You're really going to propose to her the night of the celebration?"

"Yes I am" he answered. "And I need the right idea before the time comes. And you can test out these ideas. Who knows, maybe you can make some of them more romantic than they sound."

"Sure, I'll do it" I said as I pocketed the notebook.

"Thank you Chandler" he thanked.

"Anytime" I answered as we both left the dining hall.

"Oh by the way, you'll also be needing this" he said. He reached into his pocket and showed me a ring. The ring was silver with a stone ginger in color as Anna's hair on it.

"You bought me a ring to practice with?" I asked.

"I didn't buy it, our family crafted it."

"Why would I need to practice with it?" I asked.

"Well, when I told mom and dad that I was going to ask you to help me out with choosing a proposal idea, they insisted they crafted a ring. Apparently their idea is that I watch how you kneel, how you hold the ring, and how you ask. Plus, you'll look pretty damn stupid proposing with no ring in your hand."

I took the ring from him and pocketed it. "Wow, our family really planned ahead with this whole proposal thing."

"They did" Kristoff agreed.

"Ok, I'm going to be in the attic. This shouldn't take long." We both went our separate ways. "Maybe it will, I don't know" I said to myself as I continued down the hall.

The only source of light available in the attic is the sun shining through the roof. I closed the attic door and decided to practice as quiet as I could because there are some parts of the castle below that can hear the noises one makes in the attic.

"Ok" I whispered as quietly as I can as I began reading through Kristoff's notebook.

Some ideas are better than others, there are a few that could work, but they're not really classified as romantic, and there's no way I can turn those ideas into romance. And then there are several that I wish I hadn't read because they were so cringeworthy.

I skipped several pages and reached the middle section of the notebook. I found one that I decided to try out. After studying the proposal, I closed the notebook and put it in my pocket. I snapped the fingers on my right hand and the ring I was given to practice with teleported from my pocket into my hand.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle" I said quietly so no one down below can hear me. "For three years, we've been together. And with each passing year, my love for you grows even stronger. And unlike that bastard Hans, my love for you is real and true." I then got down on one knee. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?" I asked. "Please?" Although that wasn't part of the note, I felt like being dramatic.

Before I could get up, my snowflake-shaped heart began to glow brightly as Grand Pabbie's words echoed in my ears.

"Your heart will only glow when she's with you. The brighter your heart glows, the stronger and truer Other Anna's love for you is."

My heart is glowing at its brightest. It wasn't bright enough to illuminate the entire attic, but it was bright enough to become my very own night light. Or in this case, flashlight.

"Oh shit, what the hell have I done?" I whispered to myself.

Emerging from the shadows in front of me was Anna. The one Grand Pabbie told me about. She had snowy white hair and was wearing Anna's winter attire. She had the magenta cape, but she didn't have the mittens nor the bonnet. She wasn't shivering nor did she have frost and ice on her body. I was so shocked about this that I remained kneeling, still holding the ring in my hand. "So, will you marry me?" I asked, not thinking straight.

She had her hands cupped over her mouth and her eyes were wide as plates and her tears made them shine like coins. I could hear muffled sobs of joy behind her hands.

"Did you understand everything I just said?" I asked.

She lowered her hands, nodded, and then said two words in a language that sounded like a mixture of French and Norwegian. Whatever this language is, I can somewhat understand it. However, there was no mistaking those two words she said next.

As an assassin, I had to learn every possible language known to man because one can never tell when they'll be sent to a place on an assassination mission where the citizens speaks another language entirely.

Other Anna helped me up to my feet, took the ring from me, and slipped it onto her left ring finger. I stared at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape as she placed her hand on the outline of my glowing snowflake-shaped heart. Before I could say anything, she grasped my hands into hers, pulled me close, and kissed me passionately on the lips as my snowflake-shaped heart continued to glow bluish white through my shirt.

Why does this scenario feel so familiar?

"Chandler?" Kristoff called from below. "Chandler! Elsa, Anna, and I need your assistance in the courtyard!"

Since our lips were locked, I couldn't say anything. As a matter of fact, I was so shocked with what's happening, I wasn't even making a noise nor did I attempt to try to call out for help.

"Chandler! Anna and Elsa are looking for you!" he called again.

Other Anna broke the kiss and widened her eyes. She was about to ask me if she really has sisters. I quickly cupped my hand over her mouth, muffling a portion of her question as I put a finger to my lips.

Damn... What a situation I'm in right now. First I mistakenly got myself engaged to Anna's doppelgänger, and now I don't know how I'm going to explain her to them.

"Chandler, I'm coming up!" Kristoff called as I lowered my finger from my lips and removed my hand from Other Anna's mouth.

Great, now I'm done for. I was in such a panicked state, I didn't even know whether I should respond or not. Other Anna hooked her arm under mine comfortingly. I don't think she knows how serious my situation is right now.

The attic door swung upward. "Chandler, does it really take you that long to..." Kristoff stopped mid-sentence as he climbed up to the attic. When he saw me standing with Other Anna, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Hi" I greeted as Other Anna clutched my arm close to her, while giving Kristoff a shy smile and a wave. "Yeah, uh... Funny story" I said.

Somewhere in the castle, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf were walking down the hall.

"This is so exciting, I can hardly wait!" Olaf giggled with excitement.

"We are too, Olaf" Anna said in agreement. "But the celebration won't happen until the end of the week, and there's still so much that has to be done."

"Anna's right" Elsa added. "The decorations aren't even half of it. And we still need Chandler's help decorating the courtyard."

Kristoff turned the corner, sighing, and shaking his head.

"Did you find Chandler?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I found him" Kristoff answered. "And the worst part? It happened again."

"What happened again?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Ask him" he responded as he stood next to them.

"Chandler, is everything ok?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Define ok" I answered, turning the corner with Other Anna who was still clinging onto me. Smiling, she showed them the engagement ring on her finger.

Olaf, Anna, and Elsa all gasped. I don't know whether the gasps were for my engagement, Anna's white-haired twin sister, or both. If I were to guess, I'd say it was for both.

"I have a twin sister?!" Anna asked excitedly.

"Apparently?" I asked, unsure of myself. Olaf waddled over to her.

"Hello Other Anna, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" he greeted. Other Anna was surprised for a brief moment. She then knelt down and gave him a warm hug, causing Olaf to hug her back and giggle.

"Chandler, whats going on?" Elsa asked. "Why does Anna have a twin sister?"

"Ok honestly, I do not know" I lied. "But I can explain one thing." Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff listened intently as Olaf and Other Anna continued hugging.

I really had to hide the fact that Kristoff was going to propose to Anna, so I came up with the best lie I could think of.

"Ok, I was up in the attic to see if there were things that could be used to decorate your rooms" I said.

"You wanted to decorate our rooms?" Anna asked as she and her new "twin" clung to each other like sisters who have reunited.

"I wanted to make myself useful" I answered. "Anyway, when I didn't find anything, I thought to myself... Ok, yes Elsa and I are just friends, but hypothetically, if we did end up together, how would I propose her?"

Elsa gasped and placed a hand to her heart. "You really thought of that?" She asked.

"Well yeah" I answered. Though it still hurt me greatly that I had to lie to her. "So I practiced my proposal and it turned out, Anna's twin just so happened to be in the same room as me, and I didn't know I was facing her until it was too late."

"Wait a second" Kristoff said, stepping forward. "Are you saying that you just got engaged to a twin you just met today?" He asked me.

"Uh oh, it's Anna's situation all over again" Olaf said, scooting near the two Annas.

"Well given the fact that she has a ring on her finger, and the fact I've been kneeling for awhile, I'm thinking yes, I got engaged" I answered.

"Hang on! You mean to tell us you just got engaged to a twin you just met today?!" Kristoff asked a little louder.

"Well apparently she has a serious belief that we are meant to be together all because we both have frozen hearts" I explained. "And if her love was false like that guy from the Southern Isles, this wouldn't be glowing." I pointed to my snowflake-shaped glowing heart. "Grand Pabbie told me." I now felt like I betrayed him by telling them about Other Anna. Well at least I didn't tell them about where she really came from.

"Ok I'm going to ask a series of questions and you have to answer them as fast as you can" Kristoff said.

"Alright, hit me with them" I said.

"What's her last name?" He asked.

"First name Other, last name Anna" I answered.

"What's her favorite food?"

"Chocolates, I think."

"Best friend's name?"

"Chandler. Given the fact that I'm probably the only human she has ever came in contact with."

"Eye color?"

"Same as the Anna you dated for three years."

"Foot size?"

"Yeah, let me measure her feet first before I answer that. No, better yet, can she kick me hard enough to leave an imprint on me?"

"You haven't had a meal with her yet. What if you don't like her table manners or the way she eats?"

"I'll cross that bridge when she and I are sitting at the table, eating gingerbread cookies and other baked snacks together."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Olaf said. "Because the moment something hot goes down your throat and into your stomach, doesn't your heart...?"

"You had to go there?" I asked, facing Olaf.

"He does have a point" Kristoff said. "You do have to wait 15-20 minutes before you start eating something hot otherwise your heart will melt, you'll die, and then there'll be no wedding." Other Anna clearly didn't know about this and was horrified about it. "May I recommend chocolates and cold sandwiches?" Kristoff asked.

"Alright, I don't have time for this" I said, walking past the group. "Now if you'll all excuse me... Elsa, Anna, wasn't there some decorations you needed my help with in the courtyard?" I didn't see where I was going and collided into Kai. I bounced back and landed on my behind with a grunt.

"What's this I hear about an engagement?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Chandler got engaged to a twin Anna didn't know she had!" Olaf said excitedly. "And she believes she and Chandler are meant to be together because they both have frozen hearts!"

"Thank you, Olaf" I said sarcastically.

"The celebration of autumn is approaching and Chandler got engaged? This is exciting news!" He approached Other Anna and bowed as he offered his hand to her. "Your Highness" he greeted.

Other Anna looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"It's ok, you can trust him" Anna whispered to her as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "He's been by the royal family's side for years." Other Anna smiled and took Kai's hand, trusting what her "twin sister" said.

"Come along, Chandler. We have a huge announcement to make" he said as he led Other Anna down the hall.

"And remind me to take you two to our family" Kristoff said, now finding my situation funny. "They would love to meet your fiancé."

"Aww, what is happening?" I moaned as I got up from the floor and followed Kai and Other Anna to the courtyard. I could hear Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf laughing behind me.

To say that my day has been embarrassing is a gigantic understatement. Citizens have been congratulating us, servants were asking when the wedding will be, little girls have been asking us if they can be flower girls for the wedding, etc. Part of me wanted to explain that the engagement was a mistake, but at the same time, my snowflake-shaped heart has been glowing for the past four hours which meant that Other Anna's love for me was real and true, and I really don't want to break her heart.

Then again, am I really that ready for the responsibilities that comes with marriage as well as whatever title I get when I marry royalty?

Other Anna was in the stables scratching Sven's neck and sides. Already, he seemed to take a liking into her already.

I was sitting in the sled with my arms crossed against my chest. Other Anna turned her head to me and said something in her language.

"Can you not?" I asked, causing her to laugh. "Being congratulated by Arendelle was already enough for me. I can't handle being congratulated constantly by a reindeer."

"And I can't wait to see the looks on our family's faces when they hear the news!" Kristoff laughed as he entered the stables with a few carrots.

"That's what I'm afraid of at the moment" I said.

"Oh, come on! It'll be great!" He laughed. As he fed Sven, Other Anna climbed into the sled and sat next to me. I smiled at her nervously as my heart began to glow again. After buckling Sven to the sled and attaching the reins, Kristoff climbed into the sled. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

Kristoff cried out and flicked the reins. Sven pulled the sled and galloped out of the stables and out of Arendelle.

Sven took a quick glance at me and noticed I wasn't sitting near Other Anna. He glanced at Kristoff and smirked.

"You just read my mind, buddy" Kristoff said with a sly smile.

He flicked the reins and Sven galloped so fast, I lost my balance and leaned on Other Anna's lap, causing me to cry out in surprise.

Other Anna smiled at me and held me in her arms. Kristoff glanced at the both of us. "You two kids already look like a great couple" he snickered.

"Indeed they do" he said, talking as Sven this time.

"Hey, shut up and keep your eyes on the road" I said, my head still lying on Other Anna's lap. Kristoff began to laugh.

An hour later, we arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock.

"Ready to tell the news?" Kristoff asked as he parked the sled near the entrance.

"No" I answered as Other Anna and I got off the sled. "Can you do it for me?"

"I'll be more than happy to" he answered as he began unbuckling Sven. "And I want you to see this too, Sven!"

"Why thank you, Kristoff! I was worried you were going to have me wait here and miss all the fun!" He said in his odd voice when talking as Sven. The four of us began our 'journey' to the valley.

As soon as we arrived, several mossy rocks began rolling towards us. Other Anna gasped and stood close to me, grasping the sleeve of my shirt. "It's ok, they're family" I said with a smile. "Well, adopted family to be exact."

The rocks transformed into trolls, causing Other Anna to gasp. "Kristoff, Sven, and Chandler are home!" Bulda, our adoptive mother exclaimed. Several trolls began exclaiming the same thing. The children giggled as they petted Sven's chest, back, and neck. He's clearly enjoying it.

"Oh! Did the proposal go well, Kristoff?" Bulda asked as the trolls listened intently.

"Well I didn't get a chance to do it because I asked Chandler for help by testing out proposal ideas I've written down."

"Ah, we remember" Bulda said with a smile. "And where's the ring we crafted for you to practice with?" She asked, turning her attention to me.

"Yeah... About that, mom?" I asked. Other Anna nervously showed them the ring on her finger. "While I was testing out Kristoff's proposals, Anna's twin she didn't she had thought I was really proposing, and my heart hasn't stopped glowing ever since."

"Real, true love at first sight, eh?" A male troll asked, nudging me.

"Wait a minute, how the hell did you...?"

"Chandler Hugo Bjorgman!" Bulda shouted my entire full name as she marched over to me.

"What are you full-naming me for?" I asked.

Since I'm now Kristoff's adopted brother, my old last name now became my middle name, and Kristoff's last name is now my new one. Something the trolls decided in unison and I just went with it because I actually like that idea.

"We couldn't be even more proud!" she exclaimed.

"And soon Kristoff will propose to Anna, and my adopted nephews will be married to the royal twins!" One of our adoptive uncles shouted happily as the trolls cheered. "But first thing's first."

"Oh, Jesus" I said in embarrassment much to Other Anna's confusion. "Do you guys have to?" I asked.

"Sorry Chandler, it's our way to make sure you made the right decision" one of my adoptive aunts said.

"Fine" I said as I followed the male trolls. The female trolls took Other Anna aside.

Kristoff and Sven smiled as they watched the show.

Some of the female trolls stacked up on one another. "Ok, let's see what we got here" Bulda said as she stood on top of a female troll's head so she was leveled with Other Anna. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth, beautiful braided snowy white hair!"

Several girl trolls pulled off her boots and examined her socked feet, causing Other Anna to giggle because of how ticklish their hands are.

"And without boots, she has strong feet to kick Chandler in the stones and face when he upsets her" one of them said.

"Come on, was that even necessary?!" I asked from across the valley, covering my nuts with my hands. This caused Other Anna to giggle as the troll girls put her boots back on. "Even if it hasn't happened, I can still feel it!" I called.

Kristoff and Sven began to laugh.

"Yep, this twin is a perfect match for Chandler!" Bulda called happily to the male trolls.

"Our turn" a male troll said as they stacked up on one another. My adoptive father spun me around so I was facing him.

"Straight posture, skills of an assassin to protect her when she's in danger, oh yeah, Chandler is definitely worthy for the other Anna's heart!" He pushed me playfully. He did it so hard though, I fell over and landed on the ground on my back.

The trolls cheered as I got back to my feet and regrouped with everyone. The cheering stopped however when another rock rolled towards us. This one was Grand Pabbie.

When he transformed into his true self, he stood on a rock to level with me and Other Anna.

"I know what you're probably going to say..." I said calmly.

Grand Pabbie raised his hand up calmly.

"I've heard everything, Chandler" he still said softly. "I actually came by to congratulate the both of you. I hope your new life together is an extraordinary one." As he said this, Other Anna hooked her arm under mine and clung close to me.

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie." For once, I'm very relieved that he came by without giving me a warning for the dangers to come.

After a few more hours of excited chatters about Kristoff's upcoming proposal, and my unplanned wedding, Kristoff, Sven, Other Anna, and I headed back to the sled.

"Well that went well" Kristoff said in a way where he wasn't saying this as sarcasm.

"You know, it actually did" I agreed. I then turned to Other Anna. "I'm surprised they understood you."

Other Anna laughed and said something in her language.

"What did she say?" Kristoff asked.

"She's just as surprised as I am" I answered as Other Anna and I climbed into the sled while Kristoff buckled Sven to it. It was going to be quite a ride back to Arendelle. The more I thought about it, the more I came to realize, this engagement thing probably won't be as bad as it sounds.


	3. The Celebration and Charades

The celebration of autumn is tonight and everyone here in Arendelle couldn't be even more excited. While Anna and Olaf helped Other Anna get acquainted with the Arendellians, I was with Kristoff and Sven out on the plaza. I was walking behind them reading through Kristoff's notebook, still trying to pick out which proposal he should use.

"This is it, Sven!" Kristoff said excitedly. "Tonight, I'm getting down on one knee!" Kristoff pulled out the ring he is going use to propose to Anna. Unfortunately, the way we looked made things very awkward for the citizens surrounding us.

Kristoff had the ring in his hand and was down on one knee in front of Sven who was wagging his tail and nodding his head excitedly and I looked like I will be the one officiating their wedding because I was standing close to them along with the open notebook in my hands.

Looking up from the notebook, I saw parents covering their children's eyes and others looking away, embarrassed. I closed the notebook, dropped it on the ground, and walked away, leaving Kristoff still 'proposing' to Sven. "See ya Kristoff, you're on your own on this one" I said as I walked by a woman who was covering her son's eyes.

"Oh no you don't" Kristoff said, getting to his feet and grabbing me by my collar. "You made a promise that you will help me pick out a proposal."

"Great! Now they think you're going to propose to a reindeer and I'll be officiating your wedding!" I yelled as I was dragged away. Sven walked over to the notebook, picked it up gently with his teeth, and followed us.

"Oh come on, you officiated before" Kristoff said, letting go of my collar as Sven gave the notebook back to me. It baffles me that he hasn't proposed yet and he still planned to have me officiate the wedding.

"And making me ordained was something you, Sven, and Olaf planned without both my consent and knowledge."

"Just be glad the wedding you officiated in Corona went really well" Kristoff said. "Eugene and Rapunzel liked it a lot. So much so, Rapunzel cried. They even wished they could get married again with you officiating. Hell, even the King and Queen enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it?" I asked. "The Queen also cried! As a matter of fact, they liked it so much, they want me to officiate again when another couple in Corona wants to get married."

"How do you know? The King and Queen never talk."

"I read the expressions and emotions on their faces" I answered. "Way before coming to Arendelle, I spent a lot of my time in Corona. And I stayed there long enough to know what the King and Queen were thinking whenever they look at me. And the look they gave me after the wedding between that royal guard and barmaid... It was really hard for me to say no to their request of me officiating in Corona again."

"So will you officiate the wedding?"

"If Anna says 'yes' to you, I will. Unless you choose someone else to officiate."

Time went by, and I was close to giving up picking a proposal.

"Sorry Kristoff, I got nothing" I said, closing the notebook and sitting down on the sidewalk. Sven sat down between us after getting the notebook from me and giving it to Kristoff.

"This whole thing is harder than I thought" he said as he put the notebook away.

"You're telling me" I said. "I can't even find the right proposal for you to use."

"And I'm bad at planning these things out. Candlelight, romantic dinner..."

"Pulling rings out?" I asked.

"That too" he said. Kristoff looked at Sven and talked in a deep voice.

"Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me, guys" 'Sven' told us.

"Oh I like that idea" I said.

"Hoo-hoo!" I heard someone call. I turned my head and saw Oaken standing by his shop in front of a turquoise lounge chair.

"Oh Kristoff? Just so you know, some time ago, Sven and I set up an appointment for you."

He turned his head and saw Oaken gesturing to the chair. "Wait, you guys what?" Kristoff asked, looking back at me. He cried out as Sven scooped him up with his antlers and pushed him over to where Oaken stood. "Oh, no. No, I'm not going to go through with this!" He yelled as he planted his feet firmly on the ground. "This isn't necessary!"

"Hey, it's not like we're buying you a fancy suit because we all know how much you hate it" I said. "You want to look as handsome as you can be when you propose to Anna tonight, right?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Kristoff said.

"Look, I gotta be somewhere right now. I'll catch up with you guys later." In reality, I wanted to give Kristoff some alone time while he prepares for tonight. "You'll be good without me, right?"

"Wait, where are you going?" Kristoff asked.

"Ok, good" I said, ignoring him.

"Chandler!" Kristoff called as I ran off. "Chandler come back here!"

"You got this!" I called, waving to him, still sprinting down the plaza.

Near the Arendelle gate, I saw Anna, Olaf, and Other Anna walking towards my direction. "Chandler!" Olaf called as he waddled towards me.

I sprinted towards him, but I slipped on several autumn leaves on the ground. "Oh, hell!" I cried out as I flew up a foot in the air and landed on my back, groaning.

Anna and Other Anna both giggled as they ran over to us.

"Some things never change" Olaf laughed as he stood by my side.

"Like slipping to the ground when I run too fast?" I moaned, still lying on the ground. "I see you're looking cheerful. Is it the permafrost?" Olaf shrugged as I got to my feet.

"So what brings you to us, Chandler?" Anna asked.

"I was actually going to see if you guys needed help setting up for the celebration tonight. But if you have it under control, then I can find something productive to do."

"Actually if it's alright with you, we would love your help with a few things" Anna said.

"Of course" I said as Anna and Olaf entered the kingdom. Other Anna walked up to me and asked something in her language.

"A celebration like this? There's so many things to be excited about" I answered. "Trust me, you'll have fun." Other Anna gave me a smile, trusting me because of what I said. She hooked her arm under mine and we both entered the kingdom together.

With the help of the entire kingdom, we all worked together preparing the tables with food, decorations, and flags. By the time we finished, it was afternoon, and the celebration officially began as soon as we raised the Arendelle flag and Elsa fired sparks of icy fireworks.

"Hey Chandler" Olaf greeted as he approached me. I was using my assassin skills by throwing chicken and pork bones at an icy target I asked Elsa to make for me. There was a trash can under the target so the bones would bounce off the target and into the can.

The small pieces of meat and sauce smears left behind on the target helped me keep track of my scores. And there were also some bones embedded into the target as well.

"Hey Olaf, what can I do for you?" I asked as I threw another chicken bone. It was close to hitting the bullseye. "Damn it" I muttered.

"For Charades tonight, I was thinking, you wanna do boys against girls?"

"That would be fun" I said as I picked up the last bone. "What does the winner get?"

"No prizes. Just a little friendly competition."

"I'm looking forward to playing" I said as I threw the last bone. It hit the bullseye, bounced off, and landed into the trash can. I punched upwards into the air and cheered as Olaf clapped. "Ok, I'll see you guys back at the castle. There's one more thing I gotta do" I said.

"Visiting your brother and your friends?" Olaf asked. I nodded my head. "Can I visit them too?"

"Sure" I answered.

The two of us walked over to the cemetery where the graves have also been decorated with autumn leaves and small Arendelle flags.

Olaf and I walked over to the graves of Henrik and the six mercenaries that I fought alongside with to help save Arendelle two years ago.

While the two of us paid our respects, we were unaware that Anna and Other Anna were a few feet behind us.

"Henrik is Chandler's older brother and they both have the same face" Anna whispered. "He was killed trying to protect me and Elsa." Other Anna asked something in her language, while pointing to the other six graves.

"Chandler and six other mercenaries volunteered to save Arendelle from the same man that killed Henrik" Anna explained. "Chandler is the only one that survived." Other Anna looked at me sadly. "Come on. Let's give him some time." Anna took Other Anna by the hand and the two left the graveyard to head back to the castle.

Shortly after they turned around to leave, they both heard me say "Come on Olaf, I'm done paying my respect." Other Anna turned around fast. Once she saw us approaching her and Anna, she ran towards me. She hugged me comfortingly and said something in her language.

"Hey it's ok" I said as I returned the hug.

"What did she say?" Olaf asked.

"She's sorry about me losing my brother and my mercenary friends. But hey, I still got Anna, Elsa, my adoptive brother Kristoff, you, Sven, and the inhabitants of Arendelle. Plus, I'm also engaged to Other Anna. It all worked out in the end!"

"Yes it did" Olaf answered as the four of us headed back to the castle.

Once we met up with Kristoff, Elsa, and Sven, Other Anna turned to me and said something in her language.

"Aww, are you sure?" I asked. She nodded her head and added something in her Norwegian, French combination language.

"What is she saying?" Elsa asked.

"She won't be joining us in Charades" I answered, much to the disappointment of the group. "Apparently she had so much fun with the whole celebration thing, it took all of the energy out of her. So she's going to call it a night. And she also promised that she'll play Charades with us one day." I turned to Other Anna and smiled. "Sleep well, Your Highness" I said.

Other Anna smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. She bid us all goodnight and walked down the hall to her room.

"Oh! Let me get the words!" Anna said excitedly as she sprinted off to her room.

"You're proposing to Anna tonight" I said to Kristoff, nudging him. "I suggest you let her win."

"Or, I could propose to her after I win" Kristoff laughed. "Oh, I've decided to just roll with it. I'll just speak my mind."

"Aw that's so sweet" Elsa said with a smile.

"Thank you Elsa" Kristoff said, smiling as well.

"I'm telling you, you're gonna mess it up. Let me do it" I said, trying to take the ring from his pocket.

"Hey, stop it, Chandler" Kristoff laughed, pushing my hands away, causing Elsa to laugh.

"Give me the ring, Kristoff" I said.

"No!" He laughed. "You're already engaged to the Anna with the white hair!"

Elsa, Sven, and Olaf watched and laughed as Kristoff and I fell to the floor, wrestling and grappling each other, grunting and laughing.

"Hey, save it for Charades!" Olaf laughed.

"Yeah, you're right" I said as Kristoff and I both got to our feet. As soon as we straightened up, Anna arrived with the bucket of words, unaware of what just happened.

"Have we decided where to play?" I asked.

"I was thinking the library" Anna suggested.

"Library sounds good" I said. "Let me take a shower and wear fresh clothes" I said. "I spent all day outside and I feel disgusting."

It was settled, we all decided to take a shower and change into pajamas and robes. After my shower, I wore white socks and the same purple bathrobe I wore two years ago when I arrived here. Except this time, I wore a shirt, boxers, and shorts underneath. I could also feel the stitched image of the Arendelle insignia lightly pressing against my back through the bathrobe.

I then met up with Anna, Sven, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf in the library. On my way to the library however, I stopped by Other Anna's room to check up on her.

I quietly opened the door and saw Other Anna. Her back was facing me and I assumed that she was sleeping. However, she was awake, and admiring the engagement ring on her finger.

"Good night, Your Highness" I whispered.

"Chandler, ready to play Charades?" Kristoff whispered, startling me. It took every ounce of willpower for me not to cry out.

"Can you walk with a bell next time?!" I asked in a whispery tone as I closed the door. "Seriously."

Other Anna smiled and chuckled softly to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Her smile remained on her face as Kristoff and I continued 'arguing' while walking down the hall to the library.

The two of us met up with Olaf, Elsa, Anna, and Sven in the library. I sat on the floor while the others sat on the sofa. Elsa was clutching onto a pillow.

Sven was standing on the side with the bucket of words, a bell, and an hourglass near him.

"Ok, let's make this a fun Boys vs. Girls game, there will be no winners nor losers" Elsa said.

"Sounds good" Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and I said in unison.

"Ok, who's going first?" Olaf asked.

We all looked at Kristoff. He shrugged and got up. He reached into the bucket of words and unfolded it. He nodded his head and tossed the piece of paper aside as he made his way to the middle of the room. Sven rang the bell and flipped the hourglass over. Kristoff began growling and flexed his muscles.

"Giant monster!" I guessed. Kristoff gestured to me to let me know that I was on the right track and continued growling while pretending to pound into something.

"Oh! Marshmallow!" Anna, Elsa, and Olaf guessed in unison. Kristoff nodded his head and returned to the sofa.

"That was easy!" Anna giggled excitedly. She then turned to everyone. "Anyone wanna go, or can I?"

"I'll go" Elsa said as she got up. Sven lifted the basket up with his teeth. Elsa reached into the basket, unfolded the piece of paper, and studied the word. She smiled and tossed the piece of paper aside. She then stood in the middle of the room, took a deep breath and nodded her head at Sven.

Sven rang the bell and flipped the hourglass. Elsa began to act like she's gathering some things.

"Uh, baking!" Anna guessed. Elsa shook her head.

"Getting ready for bed!" I guessed. "No, getting ready to brush your teeth!" Elsa shook her head at both of my guesses.

She then pretended to dip something.

"Hand-washing your laundry!" Kristoff guessed. Elsa smiled and shook her head, still pretending to dip something.

"Cookies and milk!" Olaf guessed. Elsa pretended to lay out a piece of paper and acted out dipping something and made wrist and arm movements.

"Quill pen! Writing a letter!" Kristoff guessed. Elsa smiled wide-eyed and gestured him to continue guessing because he was on the right track.

After pretending to dip, Elsa pretended to draw something.

"Arts and crafts! Painting!" I guessed.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Oh!" Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff said in unison as I laughed triumphantly. Elsa giggled as she made her way back to the sofa.

"Olaf, wanna give it a go?" I asked.

"Sure" he said as he got up and waddled over to Sven and reached into the basket. He snickered and tossed the paper aside. "Kristoff is going to love this" he said quietly to himself as he waddled to the middle of the room.

Sven rang the bell and flipped the hourglass over.

Olaf pretended to trip and fall. Then he stood up and grasped his heart while making soft groaning noises while crumpling to the floor, then he quickly got up and bent down on one knee.

"Chandler!" Kristoff guessed, excitedly while smiling wide.

"Yes!" Olaf laughed, pointing at Kristoff.

"What the hell?" I asked as I got up quickly, causing everyone in the room to laugh, including Sven. I too found myself smiling and laughing. "Are you kidding me?"

"Your turn" Olaf chuckled to me as he waddled past me.

"So you associated me with falling, a frozen heart, and proposing to Other Anna?" I asked.

"I was on a time limit, and I couldn't think of anything else without making it too obvious" he said as he sat on the sofa.

"Ok, I'll give you that" I responded, slightly unamused, but still having fun. I walked over to Sven, hoping to God I don't get something stupid. "Oh man, I love Charades" I laughed.

I reached into the basket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. After making my way to the middle of the room, I unfolded it and stared at the word I have to act out, unamused. I knew for a fact that Kristoff wrote this mess. A full minute has already gone by, and I haven't even told Sven to flip the hourglass. I was still staring at the word, wearing the same "You've gotta be kidding me" expression on my face.

"Chandler? Is the word hard for you to act out?" Anna asked. I didn't answer her. My eyes glanced up at Kristoff.

"This is your doing, isn't it?" I asked him, waving the piece of paper at him. "You wrote this specifically for me to act out, didn't you?"

The ice harvester smiled proudly and leaned back against the backrest of the sofa, resting his hands at the back of his head.

"Yes it is, which is why I'm not going to guess this one."

I laughed sarcastically as I crumpled up the paper and threw it at him. "I wanna draw a different word, Kristoff!"

"Come on Chandler, you gotta play the game right. You gotta act it out" Kristoff laughed, much to the confusion of Elsa, Olaf, and Anna. Sven was snickering, for he already knew what I picked and what was written on it. Sven rang the bell and flipped the hourglass.

Sighing, I stretched and pretended to yawn.

"Uh, singing!" Anna called.

I began to rub my eyes and pretended to yawn again.

"No, bored!" Olaf guessed. "Oh, dying!" He guessed again.

I glared at him. "Seriously?!" I mouthed. I closed my eyes and hung my head down.

"Oh! Tired!" Anna guessed excitedly.

"You're uh... Oh! Dozing off!" Elsa guessed.

I then collapsed on the floor on my side and pretended to sleep.

"Uh, sleepy!" Elsa guessed.

I opened my eyes and urged her to continue guessing because she's on the right track, all while still lying on my side.

"Sleeping!" Anna guessed loudly, pointing at me.

I nodded my head, with a smile.

"Good one!" Elsa said with a smile.

I got back up and pretended to brush my hair and apply makeup, occasionally collapsing back down on the floor on my side.

"Sleeping Beauty!" Anna squealed excitedly as she rose from the sofa, causing Kristoff to laugh hysterically.

"Goddamn it Kristoff!" I yelled with laughter as I got to my feet. "You'll never stop referring me to Sleeping Beauty, will you?!" I asked.

"Nope" he laughed.

"Chandler is Sleeping Beauty?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Ok, here's the story" Kristoff said to Olaf, Elsa, and Anna. The three of them sat close to him, interested in the story behind the connection between me and Sleeping Beauty. "Remember that night when we all had a 'sleepover' in Anna's room?" The three of them nodded their heads. "Well there was a reason why Chandler woke up so late the next day. You see, he drank something that was meant for Sven."

"In my defense, I grabbed the wrong glass of milk" I said.

"It was a special drink to help Sven sleep like a baby. And since Chandler drank it, he ended up sleeping longer than he wanted to."

"So that's why he became Sleeping Beauty?" Olaf asked. "He slept too long?"

"Partially. In the story of Sleeping Beauty, a handsome prince kisses the princess to wake her up right?" Kristoff asked. "So to wake him up, I went down to the stables and gave Sven a task."

"Jesus Christ" I moaned as I sauntered over to the mantelpiece and pressed my forehead against it.

"I then took Sven up to Anna's room, had him go to Chandler..."

Anna gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth, muffling her giggles, knowing where this is going.

Olaf squealed with excitement.

"No! He didn't!" Elsa gasped, widening her eyes and looking at me.

"He did. Full kiss on the mouth, tongue, and everything" Kristoff said, causing everyone but me to laugh hysterically. Including Sven.

"And I had to wash my mouth and brush my teeth for a full three hours after that." I turned my head and saw Sven looking at me. Clearly he enjoyed waking me up like that. "Well you may have enjoyed it, but I sure as hell didn't" I said to the reindeer.

"All right, Anna, you're up" Elsa said.

Anna giggled as she got up to retrieve a word from the basket.

Kristoff was still chuckling as I sat at the base of the couch. "Oh man, if your fiancée heard this, Chandler" he said between chuckles.

"Yeah she would probably be laughing too, but don't get any ideas putting that image in her head" I told him.

Anna looked at the word, nodded her head, and tossed the strip of paper aside before going to the middle of the room.

Sven rang the bell and flipped the hourglass over.

Anna made an angry face and began growling and grunting.

"Uh, lion!" Kristoff guessed as Anna pretended to pick up a large boulder and smashed it on the ground.

"Grizzly bear!" Olaf guessed as Anna kicked the air.

Elsa and I were trying to think of words, but we couldn't come up with any.

"Uh, monster!" Kristoff guessed.

"Brown bear!" Olaf guessed. "Black bear!" Olaf guessed again as Anna pretended to bash something with a club.

"Angry face" Kristoff guessed.

"Hans!" Olaf guessed. Anna pointed at Olaf and grunted encouragingly while gesturing him to keep going because he was on the right track.

"Stupid hairstyle and stupid sideburns!" I guessed.

"Unredeemable monster!" Elsa guessed.

"Greatest mistake of your life!" Kristoff added.

"Wouldn't even kiss you!" Olaf added. "Oh! His twin almost killed Chandler which led to his frozen heart!"

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that" I said as Sven rang the bell as soon as the hourglass timer was up.

"Villain!" Anna said with a smile.

"Oh!" We said at the same time.

"We all kinda got it" Olaf said.

"Ok Olaf, you're up" Kristoff said to him.

Olaf hopped off the couch and waddled to the center as Anna switched places with him. Sven picked up the basket with his teeth and walked over to the snowman. "So much easier now I can read" he said proudly to himself. He reached into the basket, pulled out a strip of paper, unfolded it, and studied the word. "Lightning round, boys against girls" he said.

"Ok, ok, we're ready" Kristoff said as Sven rang the bell and flipped the hourglass over.

Olaf rearranged to make a shape.

"Unicorn" Kristoff said. Anna and I glared at him because he guessed before we could.

Olaf made another shape.

"Ice cream" I guessed.

Olaf continued to make shape after shape, and with each one, Kristoff and I guessed right.

"Castle!" Kristoff guessed.

"Oaken!" I guessed.

"Teapot!" Kristoff guessed. "Mouse!" He guessed again before I could.

And for the last one, Olaf spread his arms to the side and began walking while swaying his hips from side to side.

"Oh! Elsa!" Kristoff and I guessed at the same time, laughing.

Elsa nodded her head and chuckled softly as if she admits doing that while Anna glared at both of us, causing us to stop laughing.

"I don't think Olaf should rearrange" she said. "Doesn't matter, this is going to be a cinch. Two sisters, one mind."

Elsa got up, still clutching the pillow in her arms. When she got to the center, Sven took the pillow from her arms and offered the basket which was now hanging off his antlers.

"Thank you" she said as she drew a word. Sven rang the bell and flipped the hourglass over.

"You got this Elsa" Anna said with encouragement. Elsa began twirling her hands and arms while wearing a look of uncertainty on her face. "Uh nothing" Anna guessed. Elsa spread her arms. "Air" she guessed again. Elsa looked like she was ice skating. "Tree!" Anna guessed. "Treeple! Oh, that's not a word. "Shovel boy!" Anna guessed. "Teeth? Doing the dishes?"

"Polar bear!" Olaf guessed.

"Hey!" Anna yelled, glaring at him.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Yeah come on Olaf, it's Anna's turn" I said.

"Come on Elsa, you have to give me something." Elsa looked like she heard something and started breathing heavily. "Alarmed? Distracted. Panicking? Disturbed?" Anna guessed. "Oh come on, you definitely look disturbed."

Sven rang the bell, causing Anna to slump in defeat.

"We won" Kristoff said.

"Rematch?" Anna asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to turn in" Elsa said softly.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Just tired" Elsa said with a chuckle. "Good night" she said as she left the room.

Both Olaf and Sven yawned, feeling tired as well. "Yeah, I'm tired too. And Sven promised to read me a bedtime story. Didn't you, Sven?" he cooed.

"Did I?" Kristoff asked, pretending to be Sven.

"Oh you do the best voices!" he giggled as he mounted the reindeer. "Like the one time you pretended to be Kristoff and you were like: "I just need to go talk to some rocks about my childhood and stuff." As he said this, he sprawled on his back.

As Sven headed out the door, Olaf turned to me. "Nighty night, Chandler. Don't sleep too long."

"He had to go there" I sighed as Sven left the room with Olaf still lying on his back.

While Anna had her back turned, Kristoff turned to me and took a breath. "You got this" I whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Good luck" I whispered back before leaving the room and closing the door.


	4. The Doppelgänger

I didn't want to think about whether or not Kristoff's proposal will go well tonight, so I decided to take my mind off it. And I know how to do just that. Assuming that Other Anna was still asleep, I figured that I head back to the room and might as well sleep also. Tonight took a lot of energy out of me.

When I turned the corner, I saw Other Anna sliding across the floor in her socks. There's only one other person in the castle I know who does this whenever she's bored. Other Anna's "twin sister".

As I watched Other slide across the floor, a smile spread across my face. Her braided snowy white hair billowing slightly as she slid, a smile on her face as well. When she reached the end of the hall, she looked at me still wearing her smile.

"Let me guess" I began. "You couldn't sleep and decided to do this until you don't have energy anymore. You know, Anna does the exact same thing. And out of all the people in the castle, I'm the only one that wakes up when she does this."

Other Anna skipped over to me, smiling. She then grasped my hand with both of hers and tried dragging me. In her language, she told me that she wanted me to join her.

"Yeah, can I show you something?" I asked. Other Anna looked at me nervously. I led her through the castle until we reached Anna's room. "This is the same hallway where Anna tried to teach me the whole sliding on the floor thing." I then led her down the hall and pointed to a dent on the wall. "That came from me." Other Anna examined the dent and turned to me. "I crashed into that wall on my first try" I told her. "Never slid ever since."

Taking her hand in mine, the two of us walked through the castle. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "How did you manage to take care of yourself? With the whole staying hidden from everyone in the castle?"

Other Anna explained to me that she did a lot of sneaking around. And as far as food and drinks go, she didn't take a whole lot. She just took just enough for her to last a day. Plus she also made sure everyone thought nothing has been taken. And she was so good at it, no one even knew she was even here. Nor did they notice the missing food and drinks.

"So during the entire time I was here, both my pre and post-frozen heart, you had your eyes set on me." Other Anna nodded her head, smiling. She even told me that those creepy giggles were her. And to prove her point, she made the exact same giggle I heard before I met her.

She also revealed that she stayed hidden in the attic during that entire battle to save Arendelle two years ago. "You really are good at staying hidden." She giggled after I said that.

Kristoff was walking down the hall looking defeated. "I never got the chance, Chandler" he said before I could even ask him about the proposal. He even showed us the engagement ring. "Anna was so concerned about Elsa that she decided to check up on her." He looked down at the floor as he pocketed the ring. Other Anna rushed over to him, and hugged him comfortingly, placing her hand at the back of his head. "Thanks" he said.

Other Anna said something in response.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that you'll get your chance" I answered.

"How do you know all of this?"

"As an assassin, I taught myself to speak every single language known to man, and I felt like my brain has been smashed several times by a really large golden brick, scooped up from the ground, formed it back into its regular shape and size as humanly possible, and then smashed several times again. And the exact same process continued until my brain couldn't be formed. But it was all worth it in the end."

"Every language?" Kristoff asked with a raised brow, while still being hugged and comforted by Other Anna.

"Hey, I had to assassinate a troll in a country that can speak a language that was so old, I'm pretty sure our family forgot the language even existed."

"You killed a troll?" Kristoff asked. Based on how he sounded, Other Anna was clearly hugging him tighter now.

"Ok to be fair, the other trolls hired me to do it because he was causing such a ruckus, it almost sent that entire village to kill one another, even the children."

"That makes sense" Kristoff wheezed. Hearing how he sounded, Other Anna quickly let go.

"Anyway, what was Elsa's word?" I asked.

"Ice" Kristoff answered.

"How the hell can she act out ice without using her powers?" I asked.

"Anna wondered why it was so difficult for Elsa to act out ice to begin with" Kristoff responded as we all headed back to the room Other Anna and I shared.

"Won't it be considered cheating or obvious if she actually used her powers?" I asked.

Other Anna had a confused look on her face, causing Kristoff to explain to her the rules of Charades. Just by looking at Other Anna's face, I can tell that she wants to play the game at some point.

"Don't worry, you'll love it" Kristoff said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Other Anna nodded her head while wearing a small smile on her face.

After a few more minutes conversing in the hall, Kristoff retreated to his room while Other Anna and I entered ours. The second I saw Other Anna taking her clothes off, I quickly turned around and faced the door.

"Sorry, I should've left the room first!" I cried out.

Other Anna looked at me, confused and asked what the problem was.

"I know we're engaged, but it's very impolite for me to stare at your naked form" I said, still facing the door. "I mean, you're fun, beautiful and pretty, but I don't want you to think that I'm..." even though I couldn't find the right words, Other Anna knew what I was trying to say.

She picked up one of her discarded long socks, walked behind me, and tied it over my eyes. "Wait, what are you doing?!" I asked nervously. She turned me around, pressed her nude body against me, and guided my head so that our lips would touch. I nervously wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I felt her snake her arms around me and held me close as well, both of us lost in our kiss.

I don't know how much time has gone by, but the next thing I knew, Other Anna's sock was no longer tied around my eyes, and I found myself sprawled on the bed. Other Anna was lying next to me, wrapped in a blanket to hide her naked body. I sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I got out of bed, tightened my robe, and put on my shoes.

I quietly exited the room, stepped out, and closed the door. At the end of the hall, I saw a shadow of a hooded and cloaked figure move against the wall. I sprinted down the hall and went down the direction I saw the shadow headed. I skidded to a halt, when I heard Elsa singing in the distance. But that's not all that made me stop in my tracks.

Leaning against the wall twirling a curved dagger was a hooded and cloaked man. The hood covered the entirety of his face. It was The Doppelgänger.

"Elsa's got a lovely singing voice, doesn't she, Cale?" He asked, still twirling the dagger.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Make a doppelgänger out of her so she'll sing to your children to sleep at night?" I asked.

"There are two things wrong with your question" The Doppelgänger said. "First, I'm not married and I don't even have kids. And second..." he lowered his hood. I gasped and staggered back.

The man had fair skin, icy blue eyes, and gray hair. The right side of his face was severely burned, and on the left side of his face, I don't know if those were wrinkles, scars, or veins, but they looked gnarly as hell.

"Creating doppelgängers of Hans, Anna, and Henrik took a lot out of me" he chuckled as he put his hood back up, hiding his entire face again.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You see, when I created you, I was hoping that you would kill Henrik and take his place without your mother noticing. Because that's what evil twins do. But clearly..." he held the dagger with the blade facing down. "She raised you to be a good boy and because of that, you love your older twin brother."

"And that sickens you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. It does" he answered.

I snapped my fingers, teleporting the dagger from The Doppelgänger's gloved hand into my own. The Doppelgänger scoffed and pulled out another curved dagger from his cloak.

_"I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you..." _We heard Elsa singing in the distance still as we stared each other down, daggers gripped in our hands. _"Into the Unknown!"_

At the same time she sang that note, The Doppelgänger threw his dagger at me, but I deflected it with the one I had. However, his dagger knocked mine out of my hand. As soon as that happened, The Doppelgänger then tackled me to the floor.

_"Into the Unknown!"_ We heard Elsa sang in the distance.

I managed to push The Doppelgänger off me and we both scrambled for our respective daggers and got back to our feet.

_"Into the Unknown!"_ Elsa sang louder, holding a high note.

The Doppelgänger slashed at me, but I evaded his attack. I tried to stab him, but he pushed my arm out of the way, with the forearm of his unarmed hand and slashed my waist with his dagger, causing me to cry out in pain. He then swept me to the floor and kicked me in the slash wound on my waist.

"Au revoir, Cale" he said, looking down at me. Although I couldn't see it, I can tell he was grinning under his hood. The Doppelgänger turned around and ran down the hall. Despite the wound, I got to my feet and ran after him down the hall. I also listened to Elsa's singing as I chased after my opponent.

As I continued running, while Elsa's singing still echoed through the hall, (But I'm very certain it's actually coming from outside. Damn she has great pipes) out of nowhere, The Doppelgänger tackled me from the side, sending us bursting through a set of double doors and tumbled out onto the courtyard.

He rammed a fist into my wound, causing me to yell in pain. He then got to his feet, panting. "So you're pissed that I didn't turn out the way you wanted, and neither did Other Anna" I said, staggering to my feet.

"Other Anna?" The Doppelgänger asked. "Of course! You know, I almost forgot about her" he laughed.

Realizing what I had done, I became angry with myself and also wanted to jump into the waters of the fjord and drown. "You leave her out of this!" I yelled.

"You know what, Cale? You just gave me an idea. And it involves Other Anna."

"Let me guess, you're going to try to turn her evil? That's so fucking cliche."

"No..." he responded. "But I suggest you keep her close. I'm talking very close. And I mean really close. In fact so close that when you lie down together, she is a few steps away for being on day one out of her nine months of pregnancy."

With a bow, he departed towards the forest. "Hey! Get your fucking ass back here!" I yelled. As soon as he disappeared into the forest, several hundred diamond shaped shards appeared everywhere, startling me. I picked out one of the shards floating in midair and examined it. Light in my hand, surprisingly it isn't sharp, and it isn't worth using it as a weapon.

"Chandler!" Kristoff called out, startling me to the point where I cried out and dropped the shard. I turned around and saw Kristoff exiting the castle with Other Anna wearing her attire, socks, boots, and all.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No" I answered, pointing to my wound.

Other Anna looked at the slash wound on my waist with a very worried look on her face.

"Who did this to you?" Kristoff asked as Other Anna used her ice powers to seal the wound, causing me to wince in pain.

"Ok remember my backstory?" I asked, pressing my hand against the frozen wound as Other Anna placed her hands on top of mine.

"Yeah, your mother loved how your older brother looked after he was born. So much so, she wanted to have another son look like him."

"Well it turned out she went to a man who makes doppelgängers. And I found that man. And clearly he wants to kill me" I said. I slowly removed Other Anna's hands away from mine, and removed my hand, revealing the frozen slash wound.

"What for?" Kristoff asked as Other Anna held me close.

"Because I didn't do what he wanted. Which was become severely jealous about my older brother that I kill him and take his place. But clearly mother loved me so much, I didn't even know I was supposed to take my brother's place." I laughed for a few seconds and began groaning from the combination of the ice biting my wound and the sting the wound caused.

"Ok, that sucks" I said, grasping my waist. "Don't make me laugh, because this really hurts."

Other Anna looked at me worriedly and placed a hand on my back and her other on my stomach to support my balance.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise and all the shards dropped down like rain. Other Anna gasped and clung close to me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know" Kristoff answered. "But this isn't good." I turned my head and saw all the flames in the street lamps go out. Several Arendellians stepped out of their homes and began exclaiming, whimpering, and chattering in confusion. The waters in the fountains began vanishing as well. Other Anna grasped my robe tighter as she brought herself closer to me, clearly frightened with what's going on.

I turned my head to the side and saw the wind raging. It lifted hundreds of fallen leaves off the ground and even blew more off the tree branches. "Oh hell no!" I yelled. I scooped Other Anna up bridal style and began sprinting. "Run Kristoff!" I yelled over the roars of the wind. Kristoff turned his head, cried out in surprise, and began running after me.

"The wind!" He screamed, trying to alert the Arendellians. "Everyone run! The wind is raging!" While we were evacuating the kingdom, the cobblestones were acting up. All of them were rising up and down like small waves. Still in my arms, Other Anna looked down at the ground, gasping as I struggled to keep my balance and not trip over the rising and falling cobblestones.

While I was running with the Arendellians, I caught a glimpse of The Doppelgänger perched on a tree. He gave me a quick salute before leaping from tree to tree. I'll deal with him later, but right now, this is clearly more important.

Once we reached the cliffs, I placed Other Anna on the ground and collapsed, lying on my back, and out of breath. As serious as whatever is happening is, she couldn't help but laugh a little at how pathetic I look.

Not the fact that I was out of breath, but she was laughing because as soon as I sprawled on the ground, several children began giggling as they decorated my face with fallen crystal shards from earlier that were scattered all over the ground.

Some children were even doing the same to Olaf. "Oh I wish I knew what's happening" I panted as a girl placed a shard on my forehead. "Other Anna? Please wake me when something interesting happens" I said as I slowly closed my eyes.

Other Anna smiled and shook her head. She soon felt a child tug on her dress. Looking down and smiling, she saw a girl offering her a crystal shard. Still smiling, she reached down, took the shard, and tucked it behind the girl's ear. She heard faint rumbling and looked in the distance. She, along with several Arendellians saw several boulders coming our way. She lightly kicked me in the side with the toe of her boot.

I sat up so fast, the shards fell off my face and scattered on the ground and on my lap, causing the children to giggle excitedly. "Oh hey, my adoptive family is coming" I said woth a smile, staring at the approaching boulders.


	5. The Trolls

Kristoff watched as the boulders rolled towards him. Before he could react, one of the boulders bounded upwards towards his face. It then unrolled itself and turned into our adoptive mother.

"Kristoff! We missed you!" Bulda exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. Kristoff lost his balance and fell over as the other boulders rolled past him. Another boulder stopped in front of me and it transformed into one of my adoptive uncles.

"Chandler" he said in an almost urgent tone and almost out of breath. He is getting old after all. "Your Uncle Stonie is here." Now I had to find a place to hide and hope Uncle Stonie didn't find me.

"Can you stall him for me Uncle Crevice?" I asked hurriedly. I turned around to leave, but I heard a male troll clear his throat.

"I tried. Sorry Chandler" Uncle Crevice apologized.

"It's ok" I answered, my back facing him. "At least you tried."

"Oh, Chandler?" Uncle Stonie asked. Even though my back was facing him, I knew he is smiling right now because knowing him, he couldn't wait to pull off his antics on me.

I sighed and turned around to face him.

Uncle Stonie was a little taller than most of the trolls, and also a little more grayer and mossier.

"Hi Uncle Stonie" I greeted.

Ever since I got adopted, Uncle Stonie has been treating me like I was the best thing to happen to him and his family.

He and his family love me so much, jokes were made that they wished I was their adopted 'son'. This family also said that Henrik was the 'son' they wished they got see one last time before his death.

Since I bonded with them much more than Kristoff had, he had his own jokes that he and I are adopted cousins rather than adopted brothers. And on top of that, Uncle Stonie likes to tell stories about me that everyone will find cute and adorable while I try to leave the area. Something that Kristoff enjoys seeing.

It amazes me how many stories Uncle Stonie can put together about me during those two years while most of the trolls could only think of a few.

He walked over to me and looked up at Other Anna the moment she stood by my side. "Has my nephew been a good engagement partner to you?" he asked her, smiling.

"Oh dear God" I whispered as I looked away from Uncle Stones. My snowflake-shaped heart glowed just as bright as when Other Anna saw me in the attic on one knee. "Do you have to do this now?" I asked him.

"There's nothing wrong with mingling with your fiancee" he chuckled.

"But there is something wrong with telling her cute and embarrassing stories about me that I'm most definitely not proud of" I whispered to myself.

Other Anna nodded her head, smiling and also said something in her language.

"Aw, did you hear that, Chandler?" Uncle Stonie cooed. "She said that you proposing to her..."

"Made me so frightened, she had to help me stand" I finished. "I know what she said."

"Well Other Anna, if he ever gets out of hand, I give you my full permission to kick him in his pebbles as hard as you can."

"Oh come on, Uncle Stonie!" I cried out as I threw my hands up in the air, turning around, my back facing him, Other Anna giggling. I then turned back to face him. "First of all, I don't think you have the authority to give out that kind of punishment."

"You're right. Other Anna is considered royalty so that means she can make her punishments with the help of her twin and Elsa."

"And secondly, we both know Other Anna wouldn't kick me in the..." I was cut off when Other Anna turned and glared at me while she also removed her boots.

"Ok, maybe she will." Still glaring at me, she lifted her socked foot, ready to kick me. "I'm gonna shut up now" I said, quickly sprinting away.

Other Anna put her socked foot back down, and turned back to Uncle Stonie, giggling as she put her boots back on. She clearly had fun scaring me and the way she looked right now was clear that she planned to do it some more.

Uncle Stonie then looked at Other Anna seriously. "Ok, jokes and kidding aside" he said, gesturing her to get down so she's leveled with him. When Other Anna got down on her knees, Uncle Stonie grasped her hands into his. "You have to keep him safe" he said.

Other Anna looked at him confused.

"Two years ago, Chandler was killed trying to save Arendelle, but he was brought back to life. If he dies in that forest, he won't be coming back to life again. Your wedding will be cancelled and instead, you'll be getting flowers and condolences while he's getting buried."

Other Anna's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. She turned her head and tried to call out to me, but Uncle Stones turned her head towards him and cupped his hand over her mouth, muffling her whimpers and cries, not wanting her to draw attention.

"Obviously he's going to do everything he can to keep you safe as well, but you must do the same for him."

Other Anna nodded her head, whimpering behind his hand.

"Watch out for each other."

"Hey Uncle Stonie?" I asked as I approached him and Other Anna, my heart glowing again. As soon as they heard my voice, Uncle Stonie removed his hand from her mouth. "I've decided to have Other Anna stay here with you guys while I go with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf ok? It's much safer here than it is where I'm going."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Uncle Stonie asked, trying to keep Other Anna calm.

"Well yeah. I mean I think so. Did you have something else in mind?"

"I think she should go with you" Uncle Stonie answered.

"Is that a good idea though?" I asked.

"Hey Chandler!" Kristoff called before Uncle Stonie can answer. "Mom has some new clothes for you to wear!"

"Oh really funny, Kristoff!" I called as I turned to him. From where he stood, he could see the glow and outline of my snowflake-shaped heart. "Are we really going to have a shouting match with trolls, Arendellians, and the royal sisters watching?! Other Anna included?!"

"Yeah! We are!" He answered. The trolls, Arendellians, Other Anna and even Anna and Queen Elsa were in fact watching our little shouting match. The sisters were trying hard not to laugh.

"Chandler! Come over here, get out of your robe and pajamas, and try the new clothes I got for you to wear!" Bulda, our adoptive mother called. "It'll protect you from the cold in the forest!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front Arendellians, the rest of the family, and the royal sisters, including my fiancée!" I shouted.

"What else is new?!" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, smiling. "I did it before!"

"Oh dear God, please don't bring anything up" I whispered to myself.

"Chandler, please, come over here and put these clothes on so you don't shiver so much, you'll break something."

"For God's sake mom, you're acting like I'm gonna die in the forest if I don't wear whatever it is you got me!" I called as I made my way over to her. I then reached Kristoff and we both approached her together. "What did mom get me anyway?"

"Knowing mom, it's probably the same clothes she got me to wear" Kristoff snickered.

"Oh I wish I didn't know you" I said as Kristoff laughed.

Bulda handed folded brown clothing as well as a pair of brown boots to the both of us. Kristoff began snickering as he went behind a tree. "I knew it" he laughed.

I shook my head and went behind another tree, far from the tree he was behind. After a few minutes, Kristoff stepped out from behind his tree wearing the brown attire he was given and handed his old clothes to Bulda.

"Come on, Chandler we all know you look great" he said.

"I'm not coming out" I said. Still hiding behind the tree, I reached out and tossed the robe, pajamas, and shoes I previously wore on the ground. "And what do you mean, we?"

"Come on Chandler, I'm sure it doesn't look that bad on you" Anna said.

I stepped out from behind the tree, wearing the exact brown attire Kristoff wore. The only difference was that I had the Arendelle insignia on the back of my vest. "Not one word" I said to Kristoff as everyone burst out laughing, including Other Anna.

"Oh come on, you look good in my clothes" Kristoff laughed.

"Do I?" I asked. "It never occurred to me that on some occasions, I had to wear the same exact clothes as you after you guys adopted me."

"Isn't that what brothers do?" He asked.

"I never wore the same clothes Henrik did even though I was kind of his evil twin."

"Well I think you look great in Kristoff's clothes" commented Uncle Stonie.

"Thank you, Uncle Stonie" I said sarcastically.

"That's funny because they're all made of stones" Olaf laughed.

"No, that's really his name" Kristoff explained. "And he likes embarrassing Chandler."

"And thank you, Kristoff" I said, having heard him.

"Wait, he's embarassing him just to be mean?" Anna asked, confused.

"You'll see what I mean in five seconds" Kristoff said with a smile.

Uncle Stonie approached the two sisters and bowed. "Your Highnesses" he greeted. "I just want to let you know that Chandler may be a great assassin on the outside, but on the inside, he's a soft cuddly..."

"Oh, King and Queen of Corona please take me away now" I said, rolling my eyes and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Uncle Stonie asked as he tugged on the sleeve of my pants.

"Walking away" I answered.

"Well you're just in time for me to tell them how much of a tough softy you are."

"Look Uncle Stonie, if I had a coin for every time you used the words 'soft, cuddly, pillow, kitten, and rug' to every person you've talked to during the two years I was in the family, I'd have enough to..."

"Oh come on, Chandler you know your adoptive troll family loves you for being a softy" Anna giggled as she lightly punched me in the arm. "We all do as a matter of fact."

"Aw, thank you for that" I said. Anna and Elsa smiled in return. I then turned to face Uncle Stonie. "Ok look, Elsa hears voices, Anna wants to go with her, and now there's a Doppelgänger I have to deal with" I said to him. "It's a perilous journey, and I want Other Anna to be safe here."

"Do I have to remind you what Other Anna did to you one time?" Uncle Stonie asked.

"What memory can I possibly recall that involves her kicking my ass in any shape or form?" I turned around and saw Other Anna giving me a look.

But it's not the cliche "I'm going to give you this look until you change your answer" kind of look. The look she was giving me was more serious than that. It's as if she's asking "What if you get separated? Who's going to help you if you get lost or hurt? Let me come with you so none of those things happens!"

"Ok, Other Anna can come along with me" I said.

"Just like that?" Uncle Stonie asked.

"Hey, it just occurred to me that if I get hurt or worse, at least she's going to be there by my side to heal me... right?" I asked her nervously.

Other Anna responded by running towards me and hugging me tightly.

"Can we go now?" I asked as we both broke the hug. "There's so little I can deal with when it comes to the Hunchback of Notre Arendelle, ok?" That nickname always tickles Uncle Stonie.

"Oh Chandler? One more thing. Can you sing The Ballad of Flemmingrad for us?" Uncle Stonie asked.

"Oh my God, it's not even December" I said as Kristoff happily went to get his mandolin. "And where are you going?!" i asked Kristoff.

"Chandler, do it for your adoptive brothers, sisters, and cousins at least" Uncle Stonie added. "And also the Arendellian children."

"Ok fine, I'll sing for them. But only because Other Anna hasn't heard me sing to her before." After I said this, Kristoff handed me his mandolin and Other Anna went to sit down with the Arendellian children. One of them sat on her lap.

"How many of these do you have?" I asked Kristoff referring to the mandolin.

"That's not important" he responded very quickly. "Now sing the ballad" he laughed.

"I love ballads!" Olaf exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands, as he, Queen Elsa and Anna sat with the troll and Arendellian children as well.

"I know you do!" I exclaimed with the same tone of excitement. "Do I have to sing the full song?"

"Just sing already!" Kristoff exclaimed excitedly as he sat between two Arendellian children while placing a troll child on his lap.

As I strummed the mandolin, Sven joined in, stomping his hooves against the ground rhythmically while Olaf joined in playing one of his arms like a flute. I then began to sing.

"_Every December we all gather around_

_to pay our respects to a troll so renowned._

_In remembrance of the friend we had._

_A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad_."

"Tempo" Olaf said with a smile.

"_We all dig deep down and we uproot the past_

_We shove up his nostrils a fistful of grass._

_We shape his likeness bless soul._

_Oh Flemmy, the fungus troll_."

"Now you gotta lick his forehead and make a wish, Chandler!" Kristoff called, pointing to a sculpture of Flemmingrad.

"Oh hell no! I'm not doing that!" I dropped the mandolin and began running away as everyone started laughing, Other Anna included.

"I'm just kidding!" Kristoff laughed, calling after me.

"Are you, really?!" I called back, still running.

"Maybe" he answered to himself, smiling.

Some time later, Kristoff and Sven brought the sled over along with new attires for Anna and Elsa that the two sisters asked him to get.

Grand Pabbie gestured Other Anna towards him. "Are you aware of Chandler's condition?" He asked. She nodded her head as she wrapped her magenta cape around herself. "Now, if something happens to his heart, it's up to either you or Elsa, whoever is closest to him to save it."

In her language, she asked him what she has to do.

"You're going to have to freeze his heart. But not just a simple blast of ice. I'm talking about using all the power you have. You have to cause him so much pain he has to scream."

At the same time he said this, I walked by him from behind. "What?!" I asked, surprised, turning to him. "It has to be painful?!"

"I'm afraid so" Grand Pabbie answered with a nod.

"Why does everything good and helpful for me have to be incredibly painful?" I asked as I made my way towards the sled, with Other Anna following.

"I can detach my body and still not feel a thing" Olaf said with a laugh as he climbed into the sled.

"Of course not because you're a snowman" I responded as I climbed into the sled. Other Anna climbed in after and sat next to me.

"Ok, everybody ready?" Kristoff asked as he grasped the reins.

Anna and Elsa, now in their new attires nodded. Both wore worried looks on their faces. Elsa was worried about tonight's events and Anna was still worried about Elsa's behavior.

"Maybe" I answered.

I cried out and almost lost my balance when Kristoff urged Sven to go.

"Hey you guys, keep Chandler safe!" Uncle Stones called. "He may be an assassin, but he loses his nerves very easily!"

I turned around and leaned over the back of the sled. "Oh my God! Can somebody please shut him up?!" I called as we went down the path. I nearly lost my balance and almost fell frontward over the sled. It was a good thing Other Anna caught and pulled me back into the sled. Otherwise I would've landed painfully on my face.


End file.
